


Space-mountain

by Napalm_Nova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A scene I've had in my folder for a while, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'll be fixing this up in the morning, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith wear's thigh highs, Masturbation, One Shot, Pure Self-Indulgent, Smut, ig, klance, you can imagine them at any height you want tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Napalm_Nova/pseuds/Napalm_Nova
Summary: Keith and Lance like buying toys and outfits to use on each other and themselves.- orKeith's high and riding a dildo. Lance takes some good shots to add to their collection.





	Space-mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm,,, I'm very embarrassed,, (ENJOY~!)

"A-are these really necessary?" Keith asks Lance, something unclear lacing his voice. Sounding dubious, breathless and a little excited all at once. He stares down to the long pair of classic black thigh-high socks clasped in his hand tightly. The type you see in homemade videos. A pair of woman's black lacey underwear, with the smallest bow on the back of it in red hanging loosely in the other. He knew it was going to barely fit around his ass and certainly going to be a tight fit everywhere else. God, the things he does when horny. 

He turns to Lance with a little scowl, it comes off more as a pleading puppy pout in his current lagging out of it state. He's so glad he's going to be high for this. Thank you, Matthew Holt. 

"Keith, you're about to ride a huge dildo, while - I add - letting me get photographic evidence. Are you really going to back down because of a pair of socks?" Lance wasn't really asking him, he knew Keith was nervous, he also knew that if he let his boyfriend not do it that he'd be regretting it later. Like they both are when backing out of whatever they planned.

He alway's loves when they do this. Finding things to dress each other or themselves up in. Finding toys to use, Keith picked this toy out for himself - Lance picked the outfit - it was called if Lance is remembering correctly, 'Luna mountain' And yes, Lance does think his boyfriend brought it simply because it has Luna in its name along with a beautiful sparkly dark galaxy look to it. 

They're both sluts for anything space themed. 

Keith works on his other sock, having the underwear on, his already hard cock - from their previous steamy teenage rubbing session to pass the time for the drugs to settle in make out - poking out of the lower than normal cut underwear he used to wearing. He smiles victoriously when finished, staring down at his own body to look it over.

"M, you look so good baby," Lance mumbles from where he was fiddling with a camera, looking up to give Keith an intense one over. Light and dark eyes catching each other at the end. 

Lance gets up from the floor, places a warming kiss to the side of his mouth. Something that could only be described as excited, raging, stars rush through Lance's eyes as he looks softly over his boyfriends face. 

"It's ready," Lance says. Walking towards the other side of the bed, planning on getting multiple different angled shots of Keith tonight to add to his growing collection of home videos and dirtily aesthetic photos. 

Keith crawls onto the bed, sits with both legs tucked under himself. The bed shifts easily with him. He grabs the dildo from where it's laid innocently near pillows on the bed, giving it a once-over. It really was pretty, giving off an almost see through vibe yet having too many colours splashing together to possibly be. It was thick at the bottom, becoming variably smaller at the tip. A small bend it, like it was so long it gravity needed to dip it a little. 

Keith gave a silent sigh to himself, he knew he would only be able to take half of it by its sheer size. Both length and width wise. 

Lifting his ass up, he spreads his legs a little, using one hand to pull back the small piece of underwear that way getting in the way he aligns the dildo and spreads his legs wider, leaning his body forward as needed. 

"Take it o-" Keith hisses lightly as Lance pulls the glass butt-plug from his ass not even getting his words out before Lance was on it. 

Keith doesn't waste any time, simply pushing the lubed up dildos tip straight in. Quick and painless. It brought a straggled groan out of Keith's mouth. He could feel his breath getting warmer already. Heartbeat erratic with excitement and anticipation.

Keith pushes a few more inches in with moderate ease, one hand leaning forward, his back arches a little, ass swaying as he gets himself comfy once again. 

Then, he's taking more and more in. 

Keeping his breath steady, an extremely difficult task with what feels like hot intoxicating warmth currently filling up all of his senses. 

"You're doing so well, baby." Lance encourages, using a free hand to lean forward and give reassuring, loving strokes to his back. He coos when hearing a tiny whimper come out of Keith. Feeling as if it was ripped out involuntarily, but without regret. Lance likes him vocal. 

He stops about halfway down. 

"I-I'm done," He feels full, "I'm going to start moving, hurry up with your photos and hold it now, please." He was barely audible by the end of it. Thighs shaking like that of a wet animal, they tremble, winching at any slightest movement his body decides to make. 

"Already done, Babe, go ahead."

Keith doesn't need to be told twice, with both his hands now free he leans forward a little to put them down, keeping his ass in the same place. 

"You better be holding on tightly." 

Keith hesitantly lifts himself up off the dildo with a small cry escaping between his lips, only to slam back down, hard.

"Fuc- nggh." Keith buries his face into the bed instinctively, panting from the hot rush. He grabs at the bed sheets under him, holding on as he repeatedly lifts himself up and slides back down in a lazy motion. It made something warm, gooey and vibrant rush through him like a hot spasm. 

Soft, high pitched noises were trying to escape Keith's mouth terribly desperately. Only a few escaping as he moves and moves. Hands shaking, it creeping up his arms, back, head, neck, feet. The warmth felt, everywhere. Completely immersing his senses.

Keith leans forward more, his legs spreading wider as he takes more in. He couldn't help the moans coming out this time, the pattern on the dildo was just hitting all of the right places at once. 

Lance was getting amazing shots. Some of them awkward with how he's helping his boyfriend out, others amazing. Keith's ass completely full of galaxy dildo, smacking down with small squishy and skin slapping sounds. He captured it perfectly. Even the way Keith’s whole body stars to flush in the right places, curls his toes, arches his back at a particularly good thrust, becomes less coherent with moans them becoming strangled pleading sounds of desperation for Lance. 

Lance was capturing every sound. Every single squelch, moan, ringing name, cuss, groan, whine and slap of skin available. They were slipping out of Keith like a disoriented and hesitant avalanche. Completely ready to crush everything in its way to get to the finish line. 

Keith reaches out for their shared pillows, pulling one over he puts his face into it, ass up in the air. 

"Lance," Keith barley manages to get it out, too far gone to string together sentences right now. Lance sets his camera on a tripod, setting it to repeatedly take timed photos. 

"You're doing such a good job," The bed shifts under Lance as it takes his weight. Spewing dribble of reassurance. 

One hand grabs the dildo end from where Keith was lazily fucking himself with it. Twisting it inside him to gain a helpless cry far too high pitched. Before bringing it out and pushing it back in slowly, only for a couple times, pushing in harder as his boyfriend pleaded, cried, demanded and begged for *'more, more, more, please, ahhh-hh~!.'*

Keith had his head to the side, face squished into the pillow a little. His face was warm and red with overwhelming feelings. Ones that were dragging, 'Oh' 'AH' 'Nnngh' and repeated 'Lance' out of him. Body rocking with the motion of being fucked, he felt his vision go slightly blurry as tears formed in his eyes. Lance had got it in deeper. Keith pushed back on it, needing and wanting more. His legs felt as they were going to give way helplessly as they pinched with pleasure.

"Please, pl- please." Keith was subbing at this point, small hiccups coming out as his whole body felt like it had been on fire for an eternity. 

Lance wordlessly leans forward, taking a hand full of Keith's cock he starts stroking it teasingly. Pleased with the new found frustration in Keith's moans. He sped up the dildo, earning a sharp cry of approval from Keith who can't stop the flow of Lance's name and moans at this point, unable to shut up, he simply gave in and let himself become as loud as needed. 

Keith came quickly. In a big hot rush, it was a mixture of an incoherent cry and his boyfriend's name. Unloading stickily onto himself, lances hand and the bed, he shivers. Lance keeps pushing the dildo in tentatively through his orgasm. Placing kissing all over Keith's back, a few in his ass too. 

"Good job, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always imagine Matt as the stoner when I'm writing them involved with drugs. Lmao. Rushed end bc how does one even end things???


End file.
